1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating a photovoltaic device for the conversion of light to electrical current.
2. Description of Related Art
Photovoltaic devices or solar cells absorb sunlight and convert it directly into useable electrical energy. This is called the photovoltaic effect; "photo" for light and "voltaic" from the name of the Italian scientist, Volta, who gave us the volt. When light energy or photons strike certain materials, internal voltages are created. The basic scientific principles which underlie this effect are well understood.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,951, issued on Aug. 15, 1978 to James V. Masi, describes a photoelectric device with a P-type organic layer and an N-type inorganic layer. Masi does not suggest the method of creating a photovoltaic effect in accordance with the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,247, issued on Mar. 16, 1982 to Harry C. Gatos et al., describes a photoelectric device with multiple Czochralski silicon crystal p-n junction devices. Gatos et al. do not suggest the method of creating a photovoltaic effect in accordance with the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,265, issued on Nov. 27, 1984 to Roy G. Gordon et al., describes a photovoltaic device with a transparent, electrically conductive metal oxide layer and a light-absorbing semiconductive photovoltaic layer. Gordon et al. do not suggest the method of creating a photovoltaic effect in accordance with the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,448, issued on Feb. 18, 1986 to Allen M. Barnett, describes photoelectric device including an opaque electrical contact substrate, an optically reflective barrier layer, a first semiconductor layer, a second semiconductor layer, and a transparent electrical contact. Barnett does not suggest the method of creating a photovoltaic effect in accordance with the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,196, issued on Oct. 16, 1990 to Yuichi Hashimoto, describes an organic photoelectric device. Hashimoto does not suggest the method of creating a photovoltaic effect in accordance with the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,331, issued on Mar. 28, 1995 to Theodore F. Ciszek, describes a solar cell with a substrate formed of a metallurgical grade alloy of silicon and boron. Ciszek does not suggest the method of creating a photovoltaic effect in accordance with the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.